Arozitkaty
by Heyz Pplz How you doin
Summary: Mello and Matt find strange kids in an ally srry bad at summarries i dont even know if i spelt that right weirdish crossover


Hi first story

Disclaimer: i own nothing -.-

One day a red head and a blonde were walking back to the whammy's house when they see two little boys about their age sleeping in a ally way. One with blue hair and the other with red hair. Then the red head boy said"We should wake them up and bring them to the whammy's with us.""Yeah we should. If there not dead."the blonde wake the other boys up.

"Are you to okay?"asked the red head."I am. i don't know about him." said the blue haired boy."Im fine but hungry." said the other red head. "Your always hungry." The blue haired boy said with a small chuckle.

"Come with us. We will have food and shelter."said the red head. "FOOOOOODDDD!!!!11!!one!"said the other red head."dork." said the blonde. The blue haired boy gets up."Help Me up."said the other red head.

They follow the two. They walk to a big brick building. the red head said "I'll be right back wait here with him." "I have a name"said the blonde."sorry Mello."yelled as he ran into the building."What's your guys names? I'm Mello." " I'm Marth and this is Roy." " I can talk for myself you know." Roy said a little irritated.

The red head comes out of building with an elder man following him."We found theese two in the ally way on our way back from the store." said the red head. "Ah i see you two where running off again, but that does not matter at the moment. What are your names?. I'm Roger." "I'm Marth." "And i'm Roy." "Nice to meet you please come inside. I'll deal with you other two later." said Roger

The three of them walked inside to Roger's Office. "Where are you two from?" asked Roger. "I can't remember."said Marth. "Niether can I."said Roy. "Well your welcome to stay here at the Wammy house. I will tell you what room your staying in later. For now you can explore."said Roger.

Marth and Roy walked out of Roger's office."Well now what."said Roy. " I don't know."said Marth. "Hiya. I forgot to introduce my self i'm Matt." "I'm Marth and this is Roy." " Like i said i can talk for myself!" Roy yelled at Marth."Okay i'm sorry. Don't have to get angry."said Marth.

"Dinner is at 6:00 to 7:00. Well I have to get to Roger's office see ya later." Matt said with a smile. The both of them walked outside."Are you to the new guys." said boy A. "You dress like dweebs." said boy B. " More like morons." said boy c " Look plea-" Marth was interupted by boy A. "Aw is girly gonna cry." "..........." Marth was speachless. " Look Marth is n-" Roy was interupted by boy C. "Aw are you protecting your girl friend. how ro-" boy C was punched in his face by Mello.

"Hey why torchering the new guys. Go you two i can handle this." said Mello. "But what abo-" " I said go!" The two boys went inside. Mello countinued punching the boys. " Mello stop" said Matt. "Why the fun just began." said Mello. "Do you want to be grouned again. Wich means no chocolate intil your done being grouned." said Matt with a smirk. "Fine. You three are not Werth it." said Mello.

Mean while Marth and Roy walked inside. and found a big room where a boy was sitting alone on the floor doing a puzzle. He wore all white clothing and had white hair. "Hello." said the boy. Wich had no tone in his voice."What are your names. Im Near." "I'mMarth and this is Roy. How did you know we were in here you didn't even look back at us." said Marth. " I CAN TALK FOR MYSELF FOR THE LAST TIME!" said Roy.

" I heard your footsteps. They are different from others." said Near."Oh you kno-" Marth was interupted by Roger. "There you two are you will be staying in room 1079. Right next to Mello and Matt's room." " Oh thank you Roger."said Marth. A man with black messy hair walked in the room. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt, blue jeans, and no socks or shoes.

"Watari, who are theese boys?"said the man in the white shirt. "I believe thier names are Marth and Roy." said the elderly man."Hello boys, My name is L."he said with a smile."Which one is which now?"asked Watari."I'm Marth and this is Roy."said Marth. Roy glared at marth and yelled " I CAN SPEAK FOR MYSELF ONCE AGAIN!!!!!" "Sorry."said Marth."I'll see you boys later."said L."Bye L" the boys said.

They walked to there room and both of them sat on thier own beds. Marth looked at the time. "I'ts 6:13 we better head to the cafiteria." Marth said getting up to the door. Roy nodded and followed Marth.

While walking to the cafiteria they ran into Matt and Mello. "Hiya were you two heading to the cafiteria?"asked Matt. "Uh yeah we were." said Marth. All four of them were walking to the cafiteria when they ran into Near.

"Hello."near said. Mello grumbled. "Hi Near."said Roy. Mello whipered "I don't like him." "why don't you like him?"Marth said. "Because he is number 2 and i'm number 1. He likes being first."said Near. They continued walking to the cafiteria.

While walking to the cafiteria they ran into the boys from early. "Mello, Roger wants to see you." "So i'm not going."said Mello. "Yes you are."said starts to runaway."MELLO WAIT!!"yelled Matt. Matt went chasing after Mello.

"WAIT CHILDREN!"yelled Roger.

**Zomg srry very it cuts off on roger ran out of ideas NEEDS IDEAS **


End file.
